Kissing Keys
by 2rats4writes
Summary: We all know that Kyle and Oliver sneaked around in college, but sometimes they got sneaky with each other. One Shot


**Title: Kissing Keys**

**Fandom: One Life to Live**

**Pairing: Kyle/Fish (Kish) College Times**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Life to Live.**

**Summary: We all know that Kyle and Oliver sneaked around in college, but sometimes they got sneaky with each other. Came to me when I locked myself out of my room.**

**

* * *

  
**

Kyle Lewis stood outside his building in the pouring down rain, he couldn't figure out where his keys were, he was sure he had them when he left his room that morning, when Oliver Fish walked by inside.

"Kyle what the hell are you doing standing outside?" asked Oliver opening the door "You're soaked."

"I lost my keys." Said Kyle stepping inside

"Come to my room and dry off before you catch cold." Said Oliver

"Thanks," said Kyle "Mike's gone for the weekend so I'm screwed till morning."

"It's fine, Chris is gone this weekend to." Said Oliver "So you locked yourself out huh?"

"No, I could have sworn I had my keys this morning." Said Kyle as Oliver opened the door to his room.

"Really." Said Oliver "Then where do you think you lost them?"

"I could have lost them anywhere." Said Kyle "The biology lab, the restroom in the cafeteria, the library archives, hell I could have even lost them in the computer science building stairwell"

"Do they look like this?" Said Oliver holding up a set of keys

"Oliver Fish you have my keys." Said Kyle stripping off his wet t-shirt

"Guilty." Said Oliver catching eye of Kyle's dripping wet torso, he gulped and stepped closer to Kyle

"When did you?" asked Kyle as Oliver enveloped Kyle up into a deep kiss

"When we were making out before my 4:30 class." Said Oliver going in for another kiss

"The restroom in the cafeteria." Said Kyle "You are one sly dog officer, if you wanted me to stay here tonight all you had to do was ask."

"But you are so sexy when you're soaking wet." Said Oliver

"Then you could have caught me when I was getting out of the shower this morning." Said Kyle

"If I remember correctly," Said Oliver as Kyle pushed him down onto the bed "I did."

"You're so sexy when you're sneaky." Said Kyle as the two men shared another kiss.

* * *

The following Monday night Oliver sat on the steps of his building digging through all his stuff, he couldn't find his keys. He started thinking where he could have left them. He thought back to his classes, he could have sworn he had them in his morning classes. Then he had met Kyle in the biology lab for a quick make out session before they were both swamped in the afternoon they wouldn't see each other at all. Kyle had his hands in Oliver's back pockets, Oliver hadn't thought much of it because that wasn't an unusual place for Kyle's hands to be. If he hadn't been so filled with passion, Oliver would have noticed Kyle removing his keys as they parted to get to their afternoon classes on time.

Kyle started laughing when he saw Oliver standing outside the door when his class had gotten out at 8:00.

"What do I owe this little surprise pick up?" said Kyle as he and Oliver started the walk to their building

"You were very sneaky today in the biology lab." Said Oliver

"Oh are you referring to your missing keys?" asked Kyle

"Yes and I've been stuck outside for an hour because everyone else is at the hockey game." Said Oliver

"At least it was a beautiful day outside." Said Kyle referring to the recent Friday rain.

"I'm sorry." Said Oliver as they entered their building

"It's okay." Said Kyle handing Oliver his keys before starting to head to his room across from Oliver's.

"You know," said Oliver stopping Kyle "Chris is with Janine all night. They'll be staying in her room."

"Okay." Said Kyle as Oliver pulled him into a kiss as they practically fell into Oliver's room in a fit of passion "I'll stay all night on one condition."

"What's that?" asked Oliver

"Key truce." Said Kyle

"Key truce." Said Oliver bringing Kyle back into a deep passion filled kissed, who's hands were already on Oliver's belt buckle.

~END~

* * *

**Weird I know. But just something I thought of and would be kind of cute, reviews always appreciated. **


End file.
